A Night To Remember
by BeccissarTrash
Summary: Mid-1800's AU, Awkward Beca meets Kommissar/Luisa at a ball. Will eventually become M rated.
1. Forbidden Greetings

As Beca half-heartedly strolled through the well lit ballroom in the most unladylike of ways, she couldn't help but soak in the atmosphere of the open, yet uncomfortably confining space of the castle walls. " _Wow, they've really gone all out on this party"_ Beca mused as she surveyed the surrounding room. Lords and ladies lined every medieval wall, clad in the finest of gowns and matching masks, wishing to hide their identity from the possible suitors around the room. A feast was spread around the South corner, crammed with the most mouthwatering food to be found in all of Germany, the centerpiece being a golden boar stuffed with an apple." _Original, I suppose"_ The room was enveloped in oranges and reds, the silk curtains reflecting from the prize chandelier in the middle of the ceiling, it's diamonds glistening in the moonlight glow from outside.

The heart of the ballroom was at the very North, an oak, gold lined throne placed in the middle of a display, with red cushion built in the seat, it made the room, and left everyone anticipating the arrival of it's owner, soon to arrive to the lavish celebration.

However, Beca couldn't help but feel like an outcast, parties were never her thing, and her parents would never allow a clumsy child such as herself to be shown to suitors like a common tart when her mother could simply pick men out for Beca to choose from. It was a difficult time, and mother still did not understand the concept of Beca's sexuality, no matter how many times she had to remind her, Beca's mother always refused to accept this and so went back to scouting for young gentlemen of high social status to court her daughter.

Although Beca herself was uneasy herself in the sea of strangers shrouding her in discomfort, the event itself was a light and enjoyable affair, as royalty and famous alike drank merrily, overwhelmed with joy over the impending coronation.

Out of her peripheral line of sight, Beca could see her mother talking animatedly with a young gentleman who looked around 20, of whom Beca completely expected she would be made to allow him to court her through alcohol and dance." _I don't see what mother does not understand, I don't care for male suitors!"_

The humid surroundings made an unpleasant combination with champagne, and suddenly Beca found herself to be increasingly nauseous, and in one swift motion, a rare occurance for which Beca was truly grateful, she sped to the nearest pillar located near the West and collapsed against it with abandon; consequently hitting her head against the pearly white marble that towered above her, adding another problem to the large list of disadvantages she thought of about this affair.

After letting out a long stream of offensive and most definitely creative curses, she decided a walk outside in the gardens might help alleviate her illness and allow her to return home as soon as possible, and so set of in the direction of the exit. Again , she stomped unceremoniously through the ballroom, the click of her high heels that mother insisted went well with the purple satin corset piece she was also made to wear in the hopes of catching the male eye echoing across the floor, drawing very unwanted attention to herself. It also may have been caused by the swearing, as many of the older lords were still glaring at her with disdain, and to be honest, Beca didn't think this evening could become any more embarrassing.

Then she fell.

Beca would describe it as more of a stumble, but she fell. One wrong footstep sent her tumbling fast toward the ground, feet losing balance at this point, her face a perfect target for the hard floor looming closer as she stared, awaiting the pain that would certainly come from a tumble like this. What she least expect however, were the firm, pale, long and very feminine arms catching her as she was about to hit the ground, and hoisting Beca to her feet in a motion that would combat a swan's grace. Everyone seemed to look behind Beca in curiosity and fear before quickly scurrying back to their groups and returning to the business they were previously attending. The arms that had save the short girl were still wound around Beca, and without complaint, Beca was still gripping to them like a lifeline, her legs still not quite understanding what to do with themselves just yet.

"You do want to be more careful, Little Maus, I most certainly would not appreciate death at this celebration, and I think everyone here would agree."

The firm, confident voice startled Beca after the moment of silence that had settled over the both of them, both too content to ruin their moment. Finally regaining movement in her lower limbs, Beca untangled herself from the strange lady behind her and turned to thank the person who caught her, only to be met with what Beca thought to be the most beautiful person she had ever laid eyes on in all of her 19 years.

Long, silky, golden tresses framed the smooth jawline that Beca would kill to run her finger along. Her hair, like a river, fell past the woman's broad shoulders, encased in lamp black leather, stopping at the taut muscles of the strangers higher bicep. Beca shrunk in comparison to the giantess that stood before her in all her glory, coming up only to the woman's lower chest of her fine, laced and most definitely expensive corset, which ended slightly below the hip, before running down into an extravagant skirt, complete with golden pumps that only added to the woman's stature. As Beca craned her neck, passing the strangers collarbone, sculpted neck and heart shaped face, she met ice blue, trapped in the confines of a flamboyant black lace masquerade mask. The two stared into one another's eyes for a moment or three, too transfixed to say anything.

Finally the goddess let out a condescending smirk and raised an eyebrow, "Well? I do believe I warned you to be more careful Little Maus." She spoke, and Beca truly believed at this point that this woman was from the heavens.

"Why would I be careful if a goddess like you would catch m-wait, what? Sorry, I meant to say sorry..." The blonde, throwing her head back with vigour, began to laugh loudly, and it began to make Beca a little uneasy. When the stranger saw her facial expression however, she abruptly stopped chortling and pressed a cold hand against Beca's forehead, "Are you alright? You look unwell?" The brunette could only stutter, too focused on the manicured hand that slowly moved to cup her cheek, matched with the soft concern that shine through her cobalt orbs. "I-I'm fine, thank you, for everything by the way, including catching me"

"It's quite alright, Meinen Mauschen, you can simply make it up to me, a dance would suffice, ja?" The stranger held her hand out to Beca, who took it without hesitation as they moved into the middle of the ballroom hand in hand. Quickly Beca led them into a waltz, and the stranger followed with surprise, obviously not expecting her to be able to lead such a complicated dance, but complied, as soon enough they were gliding through the room in perfect time, simply gazing into each others eyes, no words needed to express the moment occurring.

It was almost one hour later when the stranger looked over her shoulder with anger, and Beca looked to see a simple page boy waiting nearby. The lady excused herself for a moment and stalked over to the young man, whispering into his ear sharply, to which he nodded gingerly. Eventually, after a hushed conversation between the two, the stranger made her way back over. "I terribly sorry Mauschen, but it seems I must leave now, but I wish to see you later and speak with you, I would very much like to get to know you better" the overly confident woman looked almost sheepish when she spoke and Beca understood why, she knew an invitation for courtship when she heard one, and was quick to accept, knowing she wanted nothing more than an opportunity to see where this went. However, as the stranger began to leave, she realised one vital thing.

"Wait, what is your name?"

"What is yours?"

"Beca"

"I'm Luisa"

And with that, she left.

It was later that evening, after spending hours waiting for her goddess to return, that Beca noticed the coronation had begun, and as she had spent so long waiting for Luisa to arrive that they were already announcing the newest monarch to the room.

"-We present to you, queen Luisa of Deutschland!"

The queen sat on her throne in one fluent movement, and analysing the room, she found and winked across the room to Beca.

Shit.


	2. Hands and Ragdolls

**A Night To Remember – Chapter Two**

 **Again, if you read my author note, i'm so sorry this took me so long. I did lose a lot of motivation and was simply and idiot so here it is, I PROMISE to upload more regularly x**

Beca remained frozen, in an almost catatonic state, for what seemed like forever, and no matter how much she tried, couldn't seem to truly process the events that had previously taken place. " _A monarch, Beca?! You had to go and fall for the most out-of-your-league person I this room! You are such an id-"_ A familiarly chirpy and overbearing voice disturbed her thought process, and although Beca should never be more thankful that someone -anyone- had disrupted her before she flew head on into a panic attack (with about as much grace as a thunderstorm), she could not contain the uninterested groan that spilled from her throat without warning at the prospect of being confronted by her mother, especially given recent events.

As usual, Beca's mother was dressed far too inappropriately for the formal dinner her father had dragged them both to, and Beca couldn't help but wonder how her mother could defy gravity, simply due to the fact that her unbelievably tight red, lace trim corset had managed to keep her chest in place over the space of the dragging evening. Her mother had not had an accident yet, but due to the fact she had decided to wear her overly high crimson ' stilts' as -much to her mother's expense- Beca liked to verbally and mentally refer to them as, she was sincerely surprised that her mother had not taken a tumble much like the near disaster Beca had experienced earlier. _"That would be a site"_ This time however, Beca managed to individually pull herself out of her amusing thought processes and, knowing how much her mother was urked by Beca's 'wandering', decided hesitantly to see whom her mother had decided to pair her with this time. No doubt it would be a young, impressionable lord that Beca would no doubt scare away within moments of meeting, and the cycle would begin again.

"Beca, I have someone wonderful for you to meet! This is Edwin" her mother exclaimed with irritating enthusiasm, and impolitely grabbed a young man's arm, and pulled him harshly towards me as if they were simply bickering siblings. Edwin was, by straighter norms, a very attractive gentleman. Unlike Beca's previous company, whom she refused to remove from her overactive brain, his jawline was incredibly square, yet less pronounced than the Queen's rounded, mouthwatering edges. His suit clearly showed that he was in a high position of power, and Beca could clearly see the workmanship that went into such a piece, but she still could not prevent the comparative instincts and immediately concluded that although she herself would favour wearing a tuxedo such as this, the modestly tight yet figure-hugging dress that Luisa sported when they had met was much more preferable than Edwin. In fact, Beca believed that she would rather dance with the gentleman's tailor, under the assumption that he would in fact be more enjoyable and pleasant than Edwin ever could. However, knowing that her mother would insist, she decided to simply dance with him immediately, hoping that simply a few misplaced steps on his polished shoes would be enough to drive him away, so she could find the goddess who had been running through her mind for what seemed like hours.

For lack of a better word, the dancing was undeniably, unforgivingly boring. Although Edwin was undoubtedly a good dancer in the male overpowering and leading sense, he almost dragged Beca around the marble flooring like a ragdoll, simply assuming that she would follow in similar definitive footsteps. Luisa however, danced like an artist. Her feet, however dainty and elegant they seemed, were strong and dependable, Beca reminisces with fond affection, remembering how the Queen almost treated the shimmering white flooring with respect as she eagerly lead a beautifully presented pairs dance. With Edwin, it just wasn't the same. The dance, if you could call it so, was so unrequited by Beca that her feet almost fell behind like a young child at the peasant market rather that spend time with the so called 'gentleman' that Beca's mother introduced her to. She'd almost given into her mother's nagging and married the man simply to keep her silent for a moment, hearing her gush from the other side of the bustling room to another man waiting in line to court her, until Edwin (ever the gentleman) deemed it appropriate to slide the once comfortable yet large hand on her waist down irresponsibly low, until he reached the bottom of her corset. Enough was enough. Luisa wouldn't have done that.

Interrupting the man down his disrespectful and dark path, Beca ripped his large, definitely un-Luisa like hand from her hip. Momentarily forgetting about her conquest to find the woman who invaded her soul, she turned vigorously and, with an elegance and anger she didn't know she truly possessed, Beca almost marched away from Edwin and her mother, both of whom were calling her from what seemed like miles away, and to the one place she had been desperate to escape to since she arrived at this retched place.

Outside.

Feeling the cold and calculated breeze encase her now boiling face, Beca gasped in almost pleasure with the relief that was brought along with the silence, the deafening silence. No mothers there to pressure her into kindness, no men to drag her around like unwilling property. Just her and the balcony, overlooking the serene grassland of the rural land before her. Placing her hands on the cool, textured granite of the balcony, Beca leaned on the balcony rather like a pillar, as if her life depended on it, and let out a shaky, condensing breath that she didn't know she had been holding in. Raising her head from its previous position on the ice cold stone, she took a moment to survey her surroundings with tranquil curiosity. The sky above her was pitch black at this point due to the moons irregular winter patterns, the only sources being the party and the glimmering, free moon that Beca glared at in jealousy, " _At least you can do what you want"_ Beca thought to herself as she wondered to herself if the light source problem in these country areas would ever be solved.

This thought on its own was enough to distract Beca from the gentle, hesitant clicking of heels along the cool limestone flooring, and the partner joining her in her position of staring, simply staring, elbows roughly placed on the temporary anchor that was the beautifully sculpted balcony before them. By this point, Beca had indeed noticed that the woman of her dreams, the one that she couldn't even attempt to get out of her head, was standing beside her in content silence, and in no way would Beca break the silent bond that was occurring between the both of them, the forbidden touch of forearms was enough to quiet them both for now. Beca imagined what Luisa looked like, being to terrified to even move, in fear of her queen breaking the affectionate contact they had sustained between them. She imagined her silky, halo-like hair fanning around her face like some sort of angel (although, if anything, Luisa was a siren, captivating and horrifying at once) with tresses falling around her lace clad shoulders. Her grey, piercing eyes would have softened and would be staring, like her, at the moon above them, Beca dreamed in an almost desperate fashion. She knew it was wrong, Beca knew without a doubt that it was wrong, but like hell did she care, because the one thing she wanted more than anything was beside her, touching her if only slightly, and that information alone was enough to make Beca giddy and fiendish in her curiosity to find out just where this would lead. After all, Luisa was the one who initiated courtship, and Luisa made the rules, no one could stand in her way.

After a few minutes, Beca had finally gained the courage. Slowly, steadily, she moved her hand, giving time for Luisa to pull away. Seeing no movement, Beca continued until, in one fluid motion, she placed her hand on Luisa's soft, feminine one, desperately hoping that she wouldn't pull away, look at her in disdain and back away. If anything, it may kill her. In fact, an even better turn of events occurred. Just as Beca had done, Luisa pulled her hand out from under Beca's, and for a moment Beca panicked internally, hoping and pleading that this wasn't happening. However, amusingly, Luisa simply (a lot more confidently than Beca had) removed her hand in order to place hers on top, intertwined their long fingers together and squeezed. Beca and Luisa both smiled softly as Beca squeezed back. " _Always one to lead, my queen"_ Beca thought to herself as they both stood there as pillars for one another, however still both unwilling to admit how serious things had turned out given how they had only just met. So, they didn't push it, and simply decided to stay content in their situation, Luisa, always ahead, leading them elegantly like they had earlier in motion, leading them into the unknown. So they stayed, staring at the moon above them, hands intertwined like fitted puzzle pieces, staring.

Simply staring.


End file.
